Another Star Wars story: Into the darkness and beyond
by Sailiya07
Summary: What if the whole story was redefined and articulated around another character whose purpose was to create this much-desired balance in the Force. What if there was another one that could be the Chosen One? ...In an alternate version of the Star Wars story, the relation between Kylo Ren and Rey will be forced by a darker might who came back from the ambiguous world of the darkness.
1. Introduction Chapter

Hi everyone, I am so happy and nervous to publish the introduction chapter of my first English written Star Wars fanfic! I have always loved Star Wars since childhood but have always felt that a certain type of character was missing so I let my crazy imagination process and here it comes! I don't want to change anything in the real story but as fanfictions writing is about releasing your imagination I hope you guys will enjoy this turn of the story. I will be looking forward to reading your comments and try to publish the next chapter quickly :)

 _What if the whole story was redefined and articulated around another character whose purpose was to create this much-desired balance in the Force … What if there was another one … Another one born from the union of the shadows and the light …_

Facing the pain he recalled. Han remembered. His son wouldn't be lost, he won't be. He called silently in the darkness that started to surround him. In his last sigh, he printed his son's face in his mind and took it to the abyss of death. Kylo Ren stumbled and hold his tears. Han Solo was gone but his desperate call has been heard. Whereas angry gun fires swap around the hall and the fatherless Kylo Ren left, chasing after his opponents, an echo rang out deep in the Unknown Regions. A mysterious tiny dead-like planet came back to life. A silent unrest shook the very frozen heart of the dwarf and nameless planet. Suddenly the only life that ever existed there seemed to be back. An indistinct red light was melting the ice that composed the cryogenically prison cell. A pair of golden eyes opened and a dangerous tension rattled the Force and frightened everyone who remembered. She has finally woken up. Leia felt it too. Her head turned, painfully heavy and her heart broke. She could sense it deep inside her heart. Han was gone and their son seemed to be more lost than ever.

[ - ]

"-Traitor!"

Kylo Ren, injured, was waiting for the ancient Stormtrooper to approach so that he can get over with him. He knew that he hurt him during their lightsaber unfair battle and was about to get closer to finish him for real when a violent tremor loomed and stopped him in his steps. Rey took the opportunity to grab the lightsaber to fight against Kylo Ren. She wounded his face but a fissure ceased their fight. An indescribable and invisible string pulled her off and threw her violently on the ground next to Finn. She was slowly getting back to herself but the pain she was feeling in her chest made any move impossible. After the shake, she started to crawl in the direction of her friend to check his injury. Their surrounding turned even darker than the night. The only source of light was Kylo Ren's red lightsaber. Nobody knew what was happening and they started to act nervously. Kylo Ren started to move from left to right with his weapon firmly held. Finn stopped moaning and grabbed Rey's hand strongly. They knew the planet was started to implode but the feeling was beyond that, it was deep and unknown. A threatening smoke pulled apart to reveal a gloomy silhouette. Rey squinted to see a bit more clearly the shape of the immobile figure but she could only distinguished after the smoke vanished two hypnotizing golden eyes. Beautiful and terrifying. She hold her breath when the mysterious silhouette made a step forward. Kylo Ren was nervous but not afraid. He waited patiently for the figure to come closer but it didn't. It stopped after a step. A red light emerged in a laser sound. Rey started to cry. She understood. It's not a savior. The red light revealed that the golden eyes were surrounded by a black hood. "A Sith" Rey felt Finn trembling under her. The unclear silhouette turned its head toward them and Rey's heart skipped a beat as she saw the shape of a double-bladed red lightsaber. "It's over … It's a Sith" Her voice was shaking and cold tears felt on Finn's body. But the stranger didn't do anything to them. It turned back to Kylo Ren instead.

"- That's enough."

The voice was deep but Rey recognized a female voice. Unusually low and cold. She perceived hope and thought that maybe they had a chance to escape but Finn's physical condition brought her back into her despair. Kylo Ren was stunned and suspicious. What was that? What was it? He held his lightsaber harder, ready to attack at any other steps from the stranger. Another earthquake shook the ground but this time the reason was acknowledgeable. Kylo Ren yelled but couldn't move. It fixed him in place through a powerful understanding of the Force. While it rendered him useless, the intruder used its arm to break the parcel of the ground Rey and Finn were on. A distinct empty line was drawn between Kylo Ren and his enemies as the ground felt down into the depths. Rey felt the ground moving and it took only a few seconds for her to realize that she was far away from them. She heard its threatening voice inside her head. "Run … take him and run". She didn't wait any longer. She helped Finn to stand up and supported him to go as fast as possible away from this place without a glance to the person who just saved them.

Kylo Ren was furious and amazed at the same time. Once Rey and Finn were out of sight, the control on his body stopped. He was free to move again and rushed to her. Confused between anger and curiosity. He wanted to see who it was. What it looked like. Scarcely arrived at his opponent's position he perceived its instinctive move up its lightsaber to the height of its face ready to defend. A furious battle took place as the noise of the Falcon with Rey and Finn safe and sound as it flew away. Kylo Ren's hatred intensified when he realized that he failed to take the lightsaber of his grandfather back. His attacks were stronger and stronger but the shadow escaped to all of them without difficulties. Because of the injuries, he received from Chewbacca's shot Kylo Ren started to feel exhausted easier by the violence of his failed attempts to touch her with his lightsaber. He had never faced someone that clever and that strong in the Force. It was like the mysterious warrior could foresee his thoughts and actions. Despite the closeness of their faces due to the intensity of the battle, he could never see something else than her eyes. The hood hides perfectly every inch of its face and skin. It hurt his face and left a dark scar. At one moment the fight took a different angle as if it was too boring, its moves became way fiercer and Kylo Ren wasn't able to deal with such anger. In one move, without a touch, the masked figure expulsed him toward the nearest tree. The sound of the impact of his body on the tree explained his inability to stand up. He was lost. He felt the urge to surrender. His assumptions lead him to recall a darker species long gone. He had heard about the power of the Sith Lords and grew up admiring his grandfather. His current master taught him the power of the Dark Side but never has he ever faced such power, such mastery of the Force. Owing to the shock the blood in his head started to boil. His opponent adopted a static position. The atmosphere was heavy and tensed. Kylo Ren used the strengths he had left to push on his arms to face it, panting he asked.

"- Wh- who are you? But no answer came, so, furious, he reiterated. Show yourself! Stranger in the dark."

As if his words had awakened something in his competitor, it retracted its lightsaber and slowly removed its hood. Kylo stopped breathing at the moment he recognized this face, her face. He knew her from the description his master made from the one who raised Vader to his highest power and in the dark books he tried to use to understand the history of the great ancient dark lords. A sudden thought appeared in Kylo Ren's mind. She was dead. After his fall she disappeared and no one ever heard of her since then nor knew what happened to her. How could it possible. Her deep inspiration dragged him out of his reflections.

"Bring me to your master … Ben".

[ - ]

Finn and Rey finally came back to the Resistance base and were celebrating the explosion of the Starkiller base. But Rey couldn't enjoy the party. It was too hard. She saw Han's death and their mysterious savior left in her a bitter taste. She couldn't feel grateful at all. She felt something was wrong, very wrong. She knew what she had to do. She exhaled softly, kissed Finn's forehead and left the room where he was resting. After receiving the confirmation of his physical good state she felt the need to talk to Leia. She needed to talk about what happened and mourned the loss of Han. She packed her things, said goodbye to BB8 and left the base to walk in the direction of the spaceships. She passed by the joyful crowd and walked directly toward the General as soon as she saw her set back. Leia looked distant, her smiles to the cheering crowd were fake but her face enlightened when Rey came to her. They hugged for a minute. Leia knew that Rey took an important decision and she hoped that she will find what she was looking for.

"- General Organa I … I saw something back there. Rey hesitated for a second. I mean someone I think it was someone. Leia nodded to encourage her to pursue. I don't know what was it nor what it wanted …. But it saved us and it … stayed with your son.

\- Yes. Leia's fears turned out to be true. She understood at that moment that Han's last wishes turned out to be toward a force she wasn't able to handle and will never be. Nevertheless, she couldn't deny the truth anymore. Yes, I know Rey.

\- What was it? It seemed to be from somewhere else, not from this world."

Leia tried to smile and stroked Rey's cheek. It was a sign for Rey to understand she won't learn anything more. Rey smiled and closed her eyes to keep the warm feeling of the human contact. She has never felt it. A mother's touch. It felt good and safe. She finally stepped back to salute Leia, grabbed her bag, her staff and walked in the direction of her spaceship. She looked one last in the direction of her General who gently respond with a smile. "May the Force be with you Rey." Leia closed her eyes as the machine took off. She watched Rey's ship leaving until she couldn't see anything else in the vast blue sky. She on her way to find Luke. General Organa isolated herself and tried to focus, to remember how to do it. She called in her head many times but no response reached her mind. She kept trying and calling until she could see. Her breath froze and her heart stopped beating for a second. She could see her, after all these years, she could see her face. Her beautifully scary face. Her recipient was calm but she couldn't see her surrounding, she could only feel her state of mind until her eyes reached her brain and pierced her heart. She was suddenly in front of her, crystal clear but she seemed like an illusion. It seemed to be only her mind that teleported to here. For a minute both parties stared at each other but Leia wasn't ready. She just let the illusion disappeared and cried silently.

[ - ]

Kylo Ren remained silent in the automatic shuttle on the way back to the First Order Spaceship. He was sitting on a bench, unable to bear the pain any longer. He suddenly felt a burning sensation around his wounded belly. He wanted to scream as the pain was a torture but restraint himself when his eyes meet hers. The intrigue of the intensity of her look was stunning. He could feel the power she exerted over his injury. She blinked and turned back leaving him speechless and perplex. He brought his hand up to his wound and exhaled. She healed him. He stood up and walked towards her side. They moved closer to the fleet. Kylo Ren was nervous since he didn't how to face his failure to win over the prisoner and the venue of an outsider inside the realm of the First Order base. As the shuttle entered the shed of the main ship the mysterious women put her hood back to cover her face. The door opened noisily and Kylo Ren went out first, followed by his imposed guest. General Hux was there, of course, waiting to see if it was true that Kylo Ren has survived. His smile shade off at the glance of the hooded figure. As soon as she stepped out of the shuttle something unusual happened. Something neither General Hux nor Kylo Ren experienced before. In a single and synchronized movement, the whole bunch of new generation of Stormtroopers straighten up and saluted the newcomer, as if they have always known she would come.


	2. Chapter 1

"- Candidature rejected."

Heavy rain was pouring outside the vast council hall and hammered on its transparent windows. But the cold outside was nothing in comparison with the freezing ambiance the several sat Master Jedi created. Master Windu was categorical above anyone else in the room. Master Yoda remained silent and had difficulties to face the harmed and physically exhausted female warrior who stood in front of him but stayed curious. Despite his counterparts' understandable rejections he couldn't stop feeling that something else could be done with this lost child before his eyes. Blood leaked from her body and stained the velvet red central carpet. Despite her equivocal wounds, she remained still and perfectly emotionless. Her long and curly red hair covered a part of her harmed face but left space for her fierce golden-colored eyes to stare at each of her opponents.

"- The Jedi Council will never approve the adhesion of a traitress and moreover a Sith.

\- Agreed. It will cost us all if you ever sit on one of those chairs. Reiterated Master Qui-Gon Jinn. We cannot agree on that Darth Ira.

\- You bunch of idiots …

\- Excuse m-

\- You have no idea of what is coming for you! Ira's expression radically changed. Her traits became tensed and deformed by anger. They are coming for you all and you won't make it without me. Master Windu stood up, unable to take such a discourse.

\- Enough Ira, the Siths are long gone, defeated by the Jedi Order a long time ago.

\- Is that so? Why am I standing here then?

\- Because you are a filthy traitress.

\- I don't need useless comments from a newbie master, Qui-Gon!"

Another rejection. How painful it was for her again.

All the Jedi Masters straighten up in the prevention of what could be happening. The room turned colder than ever and all could witness her difficulties of self-control. And yet they knew it, they knew her, her temper and her struggles. But facing the influence of the Dark Side has always been a hard job for all Jedi masters and apprentices. Softly both parties realized that trying to have a civilized dialogue was useless. The walls of the council started to rumble and the very ground shook. The circle of masters looked at each other, conscious of what they had just tickled. In this very temple of light, the dark side manifested. Master Windu tried to reach the old Master who was sitting by his side but Yoda remained impenetrable and silent. Calm though. He was aware of the force that stood before him. She was something else, something never in his long life he has ever faced. But he could feel her heart and her helpless despair. She was not just a mere dark lord, she was more than that, a hybrid result of two polarized universes. In spite of his curiosity, he knew that Windu made the wiser and most reasonable choice. Why then he felt the need to protect her …

The air turned unbreathable as a halo of smokes emanated from her and slowly surrounded them.

"– Ira, listen to me you will … The smoke appeared thicker as he tried to come into contact with her mind. The walls crackled under such pressure. Ira, tortured child, trust in me, you must have. Calm down and look at me, I am asking you to."

Yoda's calm voice resonated in her very bones. She needed that. She needed someone among them to be at ease to understand and feel her. He kept trying to calm her and eventually reached her. Carefully she closed her eyes to focus on his healing voice. A part of her mind took control back from her revolted and ever angry heart. Without any warning, the tension in the council room disappeared and the very air became breathable again. She was breathing loudly and her body was still shaking with the frustration of unsatisfied anger. She threw a last disgusted look at Windu but connected with Yoda's voice. In his head, she revealed him that she felt something before her escape. A child. An incredible child who could become the one to be able to bring balance to the Force. Such a hope will be brought to life very soon. Yoda nodded and asked her if she was sure of such affirmation. She switched her focus and her fierce golden eyes on the tiny old master. Without revealing the location of the targeted sandy planet, Ira confirmed him that she will find this child and raise him to become the Chosen One.

"- Of that sure, we cannot be

\- He will be … my Chosen One."

[ - ]

The spectacle displayed before their eyes was stunning. Dozens of Stormtroopers rows erected neatly in front of her, immobile and perfectly straight. She took a moment to admire the scenery. It was like she never left, it seemed like it was just yesterday they standing before her just like the way they are doing right at this moment. It almost felt possible for her to sense his presence next to her before everything collapsed and she had lost him. Among the white and black crowd, a different soldier demarcated himself from the rest. A taller one, more charismatic one came to her position and tried to bow. But the obvious height difference between the Sith female Lord and the silvered Stormtrooper rendered the gesture extremely uncomfortable for the Captain.

"- The whole troop is pleased to welcome you back, My Lady." Ira smiled at the hearing of a female voice and figured out the pain this last one was enduring. She put her hand on the tall and uncomfortable soldier's shoulder.

\- Stand up. No proud leader should be facing such embarrassment. Captain Phasma, silently grateful straightened in a sign of her respect. What is it they call you?

\- Captain Phasma, My Lady."

As she was focused on the voice of the Captain an abrupt revelation crossed Ira's consciousness. She could read her. She could sense relief and nervousness agitating her heart. How possible … they are clones ... She then turned her head and scanned the rest of the Stormtroopers in front of her. She could read them all. Humans. They changed my clones to human beings. She violently turned back to face General Hux and looked him in the eyes.

"- Disappointing." She murmured loudly enough for him to hear it.

Proud military man, Hux didn't blink or moved. How could he lose face in front of his regiment?

Kylo Ren stayed withdrawn until he realized that he had already summoned his Master to announce his arrival and wouldn't risk making him wait. He ordered Phasma to escort them to the Supreme Leader.

As they were walking through the numerous maze-like corridors of the spaceship Ira noticed some similarities in the architecture of this new generation of spaceships with the Empire ship she used to live on a long time ago. This thought sunk her back into painful memories. It reminded her that everything has changed and despite her come back he was gone forever. Kylo Ren who was walking behind her noticed that she clenched her fists strongly almost as if she was trying to pierce her skin with her fingers, yet her hands were covered by black thin gloves. They walked this way for a few minutes more, following the rhythm of the Stormtroopers' military cadence, and eventually reached the elevator that would lead them to Snoke's den. Ira, still in her deep thoughts, gets back to herself when the soft pressure Kylo Ren exerted on her back to force her to move forward startled her. She didn't care about his physical contact and rushed into the elevator. It took only a few seconds for them to reach the top of the vessel. Captain Phasma was the first one to leave the elevator but waited patiently for General Hux to leave first. After a moment Kylo Ren lead them to the majestic gates. They opened softly to reveal all the greatness of the surroundings. Ira was amazed by the beauty of the shining ground covered by black onyx and the terrifying shades of ruby red on the walls. She progressed silently towards the narrow radiant bridge while she could hear Hux's voice at the center of the mysterious place. Ira observed discreetly the red-hooded guards who were surrounded them. Passed over the bridge she stepped forward to admire from afar the magnificent throne that stood majestically before her but was still unable to discern its owner. She wondered which unfitted vermin used to sit on it during her absence Kylo Ren stopped her until Hux was done talking to his master. He bowed quickly and turned back. As he was proceeding towards them she noticed the sneering smile Hux threw at Kylo Ren, however she remained unable to see Kylo Ren's response because of his mask. Few more steps and she started to put a face on the skinny and tall figure. Kylo Ren stopped again and bowed revealing his master's identity. Finally, she could see the Supreme Leader and discovered herself unsurprised of the result. Everyone around her bent the knee but she stayed still. As if Snoke didn't notice her standing behind Kylo Ren, he addressed to his apprentice.

"- You wonder why I keep a rabid cur in such a place of power? A cur's weakness, properly manipulated, can be a sharp tool. How's your wound?

\- It's nothing. Despite his firm response, Ira sensed something lying underneath, a lie. Master, I brought you someone that wished to meet you.

\- Hmm … And who desires to see me but don't make the effort to show respect to me? As he stood up Ira stepped forward and lowered her hood. In one movement she let her thick cloak slid on the floor revealing her full figure. Her pale skin tone was intensified by the blazing of her red long hair pulled back behind her ears. She wasn't thin nor tall but had the body sculpture of fierce warriors of earlier ages.

\- Oh … Snoke bent his back forward to welcome his guest and sat back with pride on his throne. As if he wanted to make sure it was his and only his. Welcome back, Darth Ira … I didn't know you survived, though we have looked for you for years after his fall.

\- Did you? An ironical smile trimmed her face, who was the last Lord who died only after being locked up in a cell? Snoke tried to find words but he knew he was wrong. Who do you think I am?

\- We should have searched more.

\- You should have indeed."

Both looked at each other for a moment spreading oppressing tension around the place. None blinked nor moved. Snoke broke their exchange to order everyone to leave, except Kylo Ren and Ira.

"- May I ask you, Lord, to Lord the purpose of your visit?

\- I heard of the big failure your apprentice faced with the little rebellion scumbags. She looked at Kylo Ren.

\- Ah … The mighty Kylo Ren, when I found him I saw what all masters live to see.

\- Raw and untamed power, Ira murmured to herself.

\- And beyond that, you must know that, the potential of his bloodline. A new Vader! Frissons roamed all over Ira's body.

\- He is far from being ready.

\- Maybe I have been mistaken."

Kylo Ren stood up angrily.

"- I've given everything I have to you. To the dark side."

You-don't-understand-the-dark-side. Ira thought deep inside her head. You don't know the dark side, you stupid little child.

"- Take that ridiculous thing off."

Ira turned her head and fixed Kylo Ren's slow movements. He revealed his mutilated face to Snoke who stood up to come closer to examine the shameful wound.

"- Yes, there it is. You have too much of your father's heart in you, young Solo.

\- I killed Han Solo. Responded sharply the apprentice.

\- And you really think that what matters, you fool."

Kylo Ren disfigured with his eyes the insolent women who just dragged him down in front of his master. Snoke smiled. He was pleased to face the one who will probably help him vanquish the Rebellion and take control back over the Galaxy. Now he started to consider the option that was obviously presented to him.

"- You are just a child in a mask!

\- He needs to learn control, Lord Snoke.

\- Yes … He saw the temptation of such proposition. And will you teach him?

\- I taught fiercer than him. Hand him over me, I'll train him well."

Snoke fixed a moment his apprentice. He knew she was right. He was not able to tame the struggle within his apprentice's heart. He only knew how to seduce him into the dark side. But she could. She did before with one of the greatest Dark Lord the Force had ever encountered. Kylo Ren didn't have any word to say on the subject. Snoke agreed and disappeared in a beam of light leaving his apprentice disconcerted and furious. Ira sensed it. His perpetual anger. She could identify with it because her heart was never at ease either.

In the elevator that will bring them back to the spaceship main compartment, she waited patiently for him to express his furor. It was only a matter of time, she faced such temper in the past and knew that he wouldn't stand the frustration much longer. She stayed set back fixing the mask Kylo Ren was holding in his covered hand. He glanced at it a second and carried away by his anger he crushed it on the wall many times. Ira waited for him to be tired and feel the hurt in his arm to block the doors from opening. She pushed him slightly to the side to face him. His emotionless eyes didn't refrain her at all. She knew his pain way to well to be lured. It was just a self-defense.

"- Your anger and pain is the main source of your power Ben. At the evocation of his name, he lifted his eyes up to the height of hers. But so many promising sith perished because of a lack of control. Untamed anger will only lead you to one path, and it's not the way of the dark side but only death.

\- Self-control is a Jedi thing, not the dark side's rules.

\- Then maybe these hypocritical bunch of Jedi isn't that stupid after all."

Kylo Ren stared at her, trying to understand. What kind of Sith Lord would follow or give credits to the Jedi's practices? He felt something strange about her. He knew she was a legend, she stood by his grandfather's side all his life until his death but how on earth she could come up with such ridiculous theories. The world as he knew it has always been divided into two polarities. The light and the Dark Side, you have to choose one of them.

The doors of the elevator opened and Ira left first. Kylo Ren followed her with his eyes until she stopped and turned her head back to him.

"- Get yourself back together today. Tomorrow your training begins."

And we have a lot to catch up …

[-]

Author's notes

Thanks a lot for reading! I am very sorry, English is not my mother tongue but I try my best to render it as clear and understandable as possible

I am so eager to hear your comments and impressions on this first chapter of the story :) what do you think of the turn and what were your expectations on the new character?

I'll try to upload the next chapter very soon :)


	3. Chapter 2

In the suffocating heat of Tatooine's arid summer one slave was crying in the dark of the night. In a little white stone house, a woman was about to become a mother. The pain of the contractions ripped her belly off and rendered unable to move any muscle.

Tonight, the lives of two friends would be sealed forever.

4 a.m. It was time to get off work. She smiled and grabbed her last bottle of strong alcohol before waving at her boss. She was so tired and her body was stinking a mixture of sweat, alcohol and all kind of different smoke. She didn't like this job particularly but it was well paid and discreet. It was also money-making enough to support the ones she cared about. And more importantly, the geographic situation of this remote planet enabled her moves off the Jedi Order and the Sith radars. On the way to leave she got her cloak back from her closet and put it on to cover her exposed body. Quite exposing for someone of her nature but she didn't care. It was just flesh, flesh who could make money for the family-to-be, she thought. The streets of the small center were dark and quite empty, except for the few drunker and junkies who were releasing their sorrow on the walls of the houses but she wasn't feeling insecure at all. She was still holding her bottle and stumbled a bit but kept walking towards her friend's house. She didn't have a place of her own but usually paid for the rent and the expenses in this house. The resident, a woman, became her friend and agreed to let her live here in secret despite the fact that she was a slave and had no right over this house. She had somehow convinced her owner to let her live with her in compensation of a bit more money at the end of the month in his house was situated near the center, it didn't take long for her to go back. As every night for years, she has taken the same way to stop by an overnight food stale and buy something for the breakfast. But as she was walking toward the seller a strange feeling traveled through her body. She didn't think twice, dropped her bottle that broke instantly on the floor and ran toward her home. She heard a woman voice shouting and crying. She broke the front door and called her friend. Following the absence of a response, she let herself lead by the screaming towards the kitchen where her friend was lying on the floor.

"- Shmi ! Oh Shmi, are you alright? What happened?

\- Ira… it's … It's starting! Aaaaah … why does it hurt so much?! Aaaah … This … this child is g-going to kill me!"

Ira removed her cloak and folded it as a pillow for her friend's head. The work had begun, the baby was about to arrive. She tied her long hair, placed her friend's head on the made-up pillow and went at the height of her legs. Ira became more and more aware of Shmi's pain, increasing her concern for their lives, the baby's and hers.

"- You need to stop talking and save energy … breathe slowly Shmi.

\- Don't leave me, you need to save the baby if I don't –

\- Shut it, stop talking nonsense and focus."

Blood started to flow out from between her legs. They needed to be quick. Shmi was holding the table legs so strongly that she cut herself whereas her friend was sitting between her legs, trying to reach the baby's head. She ordered Shmi to push harder and to be consistent, she was a strong women she knew it but a human could easily give up when it came to facing the pain and the risk of death. Shmi shouted and screamed as she tried to keep pushing for the sake of both of her baby and herself. After hours of labor, the tiny bloody baby showed up and had been quickly separated from its mother umbilical cord. Shmi was exhausted but so happy when her friend, after she had washed the baby's body, dropped it off with kindness into her arms. They contemplated the little human being with the sweetest smiles. They were so happy. A little boy.

How should I call him? Shmi thought about that but no any good names seemed to cross her mind. She was too tired for that.

"- This little really wanted to be born today. Shmi's friend kissed the little feet of the baby. He is going to be such a great warrior, he will have to if he wishes to survive in this hell of a world. Her voice faded but she contained her smile to reassure Shmi. Don't you worry little guy, I'll protect you, you and your mother, from any harm. You will have to be tough though, I am not a very comprehensive teacher.

\- You won't be his teacher. You will be his mother's friend. He will treat and look up to you as a second mother. We will raise him together but I am too weak. What can a slave like me could ever be able to do to help him. Ira … you are his only hope. Shmi carefully removed one of her hand from under the baby to grab her friend's arm. I don't know what I've done in the past to be granted of your support. Thank you so much for being with me right now."

Ira kissed with affection the new mother's hand. No Shmi, you are wrong. He is our hope, everyone out there's hope. The little boy was crying even louder for his mother to feed him. Little warrior, little _Anakin_ , she murmured.

[ -]

Kylo Ren opened his eyes and felt a pain in his arm. He recalled the events of the night before. Everything happened so fast he didn't have enough time or explanation to understand the situation fully. He killed his father to prove his allegiance to the Dark Side and to his master but nothing happened as he had expected it to be. The Supreme Leader seemed angrier than ever at him. He still doesn't trust me, though Kylo Ren. He sighed when the face of the woman he brought back appeared in his mind. Why was she here, for what real purpose did she come back from the dead. The more he was trying to think the more confused he was. Nothing made sense to him. It was absurd. He has been trained by Snoke for many years, why would he give up on him to allow an outsider to take his training over. He was almost done anyway. Soon he will reach the goal he has fixed to himself. He was determinate to succeed and prove the whole world his worth and his power. He put his head in his hands and inhaled deeply. The vessel was calm and quiet despite the continuous engine noise. It must be early enough. The young man stood up and walked toward the closet to grab his training black clothes. A thin jumper, larger than his usual clothes though. He went to the bathroom, washed his face and teeth, wondering if she was up already. He still couldn't realize it. She was back. He has always heard stories about her, about how she worked in the dark to watch over and lift Darth Vader to his glorious days. He heard about her tragic story before she even met Vader. But maybe everything had just been made up by Snoke to give credits and legitimation to his discourses. Kylo Ren didn't know and didn't actually care. Maybe she wasn't that good of a trainer if she relied on Jedi concepts of training. He didn't need that. He had enough Jedi training with his uncle and he witnessed the result. Yet she was the legendary Darth Ira and had been one of the chief of the Nightsisters' army. Despite all the respect he had for her, he didn't have time for another sessions of training. He needed to work on his plans to reach the position he desired the most. He needed to find a way to destroy the last Jedi and the Rebellion.

He left his room, passed by several Stormtroopers who were guarding his private residence in this wing of the ship. As we and felt naked. He forgot what he had done to his mask and felt bitter regrets and anger. The entire ship was at peace. It must be still late at night or too early in the morning. How could he be sure? It was hard to tell up in the dark galaxy. Something woke him up anyway. He walked a long distance, crossed the central shed to arrive at the training room. It was really special to him. He came here anytime he needed to release his anger, train himself to light saber or simply be alone without anyone to disturb him. He wasn't surprised that the door was unlock. He entered without a sound and waited patiently at the entrance. She was there already. Sat cross-legged on a round sofa her eyes were closed but her forehead tensed and wrinkled. He didn't know what to do nor to say. He just looked at her while she was focused in her meditation or whatever it was. He noticed that she was wearing exactly the same clothes she wore the day before. Has she spent the night here? Thought Kylo Ren more and more curious. She seemed so fierce yesterday but now she looked away and calm, despite the tension on her face. He wanted to know if he could be able to read her mind and have a look of what she was seeing or doing. He went closer and closer, still silently. As he came closer she didn't move which gave him more confidence. He was now face to face with her. He leaned forward and raised his hand near her forehead, ready to focus on the Force to read her. As soon as he tried to do so she opened her eyes and look of it startled him. Her eyes weren't gold anymore. Her iris turned black and round, as if all the white part had disappeared. It was scary but fascinating. She didn't move though. He reinforce his focus and could see, sharply, some images of faces. A little baby and a brown haired woman. He wanted to see more but she finally woke up. She was fixing him. He stepped back at the vision of her eyes changing color.

" - I am sorry. I didn't want to interrupt you."

She didn't reply immediately. She stood up, still looking at him right in the eyes for a few minutes.

" - It's alright.

\- Who were these people? Retorted Kylo Ren. Ira took a moment to breathe in and out.

\- Just memories from the past. She sighed. Anyway, I am here to teach you how to control your impulsive yet useful temper.

\- I told you, I am no Jedi. I-"

Kylo Ren didn't have time to pursue any word. She hit him strongly behind the knee with a wooden stick.

"- Neither am I. Now sit down." Instantly another round shaped sofa flew across the room and reached the bottom of his legs.

He wanted to add something but the threatening stick dissuaded him from doing so. He sat down and watched her doing the same in front of him. They were now face-to-face.

\- Ben.

\- This name means nothing to me. I am Kylo Ren.

\- It's just another form of mask to me. You were born with a name. Why do you need to change it? What do you have to prove? I am here to train the real you. Not some Snoke's puppet, he has Hux, it's enough.

\- You don't know me.

\- I know more than you think. You are afraid and sad, do you think those feelings are unknown to me?

\- I killed my own father. I am a monster …

\- Who said you are? Kylo Ren didn't reply to her out loud. _She_ did. He recalled Rey's disgusted look in his mind and it felt like giant spikes went through his heart. Ira saw clearly the one he was referring to but kept silence. She wanted to know more before jumping to conclusion. She had done it in the past and it caused the death of two people she loved.

\- Nobody. Said finally Kylo Ren, coldly. I just am one. What kind of good person would murder his own parent?

\- Someone torn enough to loose himself." Concluded Ira.

Kylo Ren and she looked at each other for a moment until he broke the ice.

"- I don't need another master.

\- I have no intention of being your master. I am just here to show you the way out.

\- There is only one way out. I have to finish what he started." He whispered.

Ira scanned his facial expressions. She felt his pain so strongly in her heart. It hurt her to realize that she faced the same struggles a long time ago and failed to help it. There was one essential thing that distinguish him from _him_. Kylo Ren got out his thoughts and looked back at her.

\- You said I wasn't ready but I am his direct heir. So tell me Darth Ira, you knew him, you raised him, why can't I be as strong and powerful as he was?"

Ira had no time to answer him. The alarm rang across the ship, signalizing the presence of the Resistance fleet.

"- I know what I have to do."

Leaving her behind in her deep thoughts he rushed to his ship to attack the foes. Ira didn't follow him. She was way too focus on another matter, a little sign that could help somehow. A shred of light and hope.

She went back to her sitting position and closed her eyes. She visualized a small island on a lost planet. There he was. She called him patiently. Eventually, he answered. Dressed in his old grey cloak he looked at her in the eyes. She was now on the small island with him, at least her transported mind was.

"- Luke. Has she arrived already?

\- Yes, and she is a real pain in the ass. Very determined and stubborn. The old man smiled. Why are you so curious about her?

\- I am not sure, I think I saw something but I need more information.

\- Hmm. So … Snoke. Luke smirked and threw her a blaming look.

\- It's just temporary. He will be gone soon. He will destroy him eventually, they always do.

\- Do you think you can bring my nephew back?

\- You mean, fix your stupidities? He lifted an eyebrow. He has a strong will and a tortured soul but there is something definitely good in him. I just hope it's not too tarnished already. Watch over this girl, I feel the Force is strong with her.

\- I won't train another one.

\- I hardly think she needs a teacher. But you must keep an eye on her. I think she will be very useful.

\- What do you mean?"

Ira didn't answer him. She wanted to be sure about this girl she saved a few days ago on Starkiller. She closed the liaison with Luke and took a walk around the ship as everyone was fizzing everywhere due to the attack. She needed to create something, a communication that would bring them closer to each other. She wanted something intimate where they could express themselves without the world to bother them. If she was really the one to bring peace in his heart she needed confirmation. She refused to make the same mistake twice. From this thinking, she walked toward the elevator. She wanted to see Snoke and discuss with him. For that, she would have need him to feel he is not threaten in his position and that this bond would bring him what he desired the most. The last Skywalker. What an idiot she thought.

As she walked to him, she felt the immense pain Kylo Ren was imposing to himself. Don't do it she begged. She described to Snoke her intention of linking Kylo Ren and Rey by a Force bond so she could reveal where Luke was. As Snoke approved and praised himself of the future destruction of all Jedi, Ira felt Kylo Ren renouncing to kill his mother. She smiled, satisfied. Snoke had no idea of what was coming for him.

[ - ]

Thanks, everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am aware that my chapter are not so long but as it just the begining I'll try to improve it in the near future. Hope to read your thoughts, questions, and remarks in the comment section :)


End file.
